Paringi są real
Na samym początku chciałam was bardzo przeprosić, za tak długą przerwę. Składało się na to w sumie parę czynników - brak weny, brak czasu, a późniejszym czasie żałoba, która uniemożliwiła mi pisanie fikcji o takiej tematyce. Wierzę jednak, że poniższy odcinek spodoba się wam i tym samym wynagrodzę wam ten czas oczekiwania. Enjoy! Taeyeon: W poprzednim odcinku! Zawodnicy postanowili pobawić się podczas wolnych chwil i grali w butelkę. Doszło nawet do pocałunku Christiana i Chanel... Nie ważne gdzie, po prostu był, okej?! Następnie musieli zmierzyć się w okropnie durnowatym labiryncie, który sama wymyśliłam. Doszło do dogrywki, którą wygrała drużyna Chaebol. Niestety, przypadkowo Josh zagłosował na samego siebie, bo ktoś PRZYPADKOWO go zmiażdżył. Sami się domyślcie o kogo chodzi. Tymczasem zapraszam do śledzenia kolejnego odcinka! Prawe skrzydło left Pokój chłopaków Anto: '''Kurwa, Seba. Powtarzam jeszcze raz. Skup się. '''Seba: No co. Anto: Chyba zaraz ci zayebie. Po raz kolejny powtarzam. Tu się dzieje coś podejrzanego. Seba: Sorry. Zdejmuje słuchawki z uszu. Seba (pokój zwierzeń): Jessicaaa, bejbi plis dont brejk maj hart... Seba: Co masz na myśli? Anto: '''No no, pomyśl. Dalej się nie wyjaśniło, dlaczego Dominic odszedł. A Josh? Wątpię, żeby Burger serio mu coś zrobiła. Farmer to silny facet. Na codzień walczy z lochami. Burger to ogromna locha i raczej by go nie przycisnęła. '''Seba: Czekaj, łączę fakty... Anto: Ktoś sabotuje zawodników. Seba: O kur! Seba (pokój zwierzeń): Ja jestem mistrzem rozwiązywania zagadek! Złapię pod ścianą, powieszę za jaja, a potem wyduszę wszystko! Jak Kuba Bogu tak Bóg Kubie! Anto: Nom, cho do lasek. Musimy zrobić śledztwo. Pokój dziewczyn Podczas gdy Megan wąchała firanki, Vega się malowała. Anto i Seba wbili do pokoju bez pukania strasząc wróżbitkę. Vega: '''Jezuuu! Może byście zapukali? '''Anto: Nie musisz się malować. Vega: Dzięki, to mi... Anto: Nie ma to sensu bez operacji plastycznej. Vega (pokój zwierzeń): czyta karty Wróżę śmierć, cioto. Seba: No, w tym domu podobno straszy! Vega: Po co przyszliście? Anto: Jest sprawa. Ktoś nas sabotuje. Jak się dowiem kto, to go podpalę. wyciąga zapalniczkę i ją zapala Vega: Ogarnij się, bo znowu włączysz alarm przeciwpożarowy. Megan: Skąd wiesz? Anto: Nie chce mi się tego opowiadać znowu. Już się natłumaczyłem temu kretynowi. Wystarczy. Powiem dwa słowa. Dominic i Josh. Vega: Przy Dominicu to trochę podejrzane... Megan: Ja słyszę głosy czasem jakieś jak śpię... Anto: '''Ta, głos twojego mózgu błagający o lepsze życie. '''Megan: Serio mówię! Tak pode mną jakoś. Vega: Dobra, zrobię to dla ciebie, ale jak zmyślasz to cię zabiję. Załatwimy to potem. Tymczasem... Zapala lampkę. Vega: 'Mów wszystko co wiesz. Lewe skrzydło left Korytarz ''Cała drużyna zebrała się żeby obmyślić strategię. '''Christian: '''No z twoją i twojej siostry pomocą to raczej ich nie pokonamy. '''Flora: Moim zdaniem nie powinniśmy nikogo sabotować... Christian: Kogo obchodzi twoje zdanie. Chcesz wygrać czy się z nimi męczyć? Ryan: Christian ma trochę racji. Flora też. Powinniśmy stanąć po środku. Sabotowanie jest strasznie słabe i dziecinne. Chanel (pokój zwierzeń): Znalazł się, obrońca sprawiedliwości... Nie chcą nic robić? Super. Sama wszystko zrobię. A potem ten debil Christian oprzytomni, że to ja mam lepsze umiejętności przywódcze od niego i w końcu doceni ten skarb narodu, jakim jest Chanel Doris King! Godzinę później, pokój dziewcząt Flora szyła swoją spódniczkę. Chanel siedziała na krzesełku powoli wprowadzając swój plan w życie. Co robiła wtedy Burger? Cóż, jadła śledzie. Chanel: '''Floraaa? '''Flora: '''Nie będę ci pomagać. '''Chanel: '''Oj no błagam. Dlaczego nie? '''Flora: No bo nie chcę no. Zresztą, Ryan uważa, że mam rację... Chanel: Ha ha, a więc zabujałaś się w Ryan'ie? Ciekawe co by było, jakby się o tym dowiedział. Flora zarumieniła się, jednak nie chciała dać po sobie poznać, że ją to rusza. Flora: Pff, mów sobie co chcesz. Matka Natura dała mi życiowy cel - chronić naturę i innych. Chanel&Burger (pokój zwierzeń): Matka Natura, tak? Hmmm... Burger, mam plan. BURGER! Burger: Mama ma na imię Gertruda. Chanel: Nie o naszą matkę chodzi! Chanel: 'Skoro tak chcesz... Dobrze. Zobaczymy jeszcze, będziesz mnie błagała o wydawanie tobie rozkazów. Ciao, bella. ''Chanel próbowała wyjść, jednak zaklinowała się w futrynie. '''Chanel: Burger! Burger to rozbawiło. Burger: Spróbować się przeturlać! Chanel: No chyba twoja stara. Stołówka, nazajutrz rano Uczestnicy dostali śniadanie. Było dla nich to dość... dziwne? W misce mieli czarną zupkę a na górze dania był kwiatopodobny dodatek. Każdy się zastanawiał co to jest. Obok zupy znajdowało się kolejne naczynie, tym razem z kapustą. Flora: Jeśli to jest z mięsa to przysięgam, nie zjem tego. Jestem wegetarianką. Anto (pokój zwierzeń): Dzisiaj wege, jutro homo... Burger: Burger je białko. Lubi białko. Burger (pokój zwierzeń): Burger lubi wpieprzać robaki, kiedy nikt nie patrzy... Anto: 'Nie zjem tego. ''odepchnął talerz Christian, który siedział niedaleko, wziął łyżkę i strzelił Chanel w twarz daniem z zupy. 'Chanel: '''Ty... '''Seba: '''Co to ma być?! Co ja pizda jakaś jestem? Dejcie mie schabowe! ''Na stołówkę weszła zaspana Taeyeon. '''Taeyeon: Co to za zamieszanie... Spojrzała na zawodników próbujących jeść. Taeyeon: To czarne co widzicie zwie się Heugimja-juk. Taka owsianka z drobno zmielonego ryżu i czarnego sezamu. Słodko-gorzkie. Ogólnie, takie kleiki nazywa się juk. Jest to najstarsze koreańskie danie i można je jeść na różne sposoby. To widzicie z kapustą to kimchi. Tradycyjne danie, składa się z kiszonych warzyw. Dodaje się je do każdego posiłku. Coś jeszcze? ziew Taeyeon (pokój zwierzeń): Trzeba ich w końcu uświadamiać, że są w Korei, nie na Honolulu. Flora (pokój zwierzeń): '''Uff. '''Seba: '''Kiedy kolejne wyzwanie?! '''Seba (pokój zwierzeń): Mama mi narobiła parę słoików gołąbków do programu, to sobie je zjem, tutaj się nie najem jak prawdziwy człowiek. Mam je skitrane pod łóżkiem, hehe. Taeyeon: A co, już chcesz, żeby się ciebie pozbyli? No dobra. Jedzcie śniadanie, a ja w międzyczasie opowiem wam o następnym wyzwaniu. Jedziemy do Seulu! Rynek Namdaemun Obie drużyny wraz z Taeyeon zebrały się w owym miejscu. Było trochę tłoczno, jednak to nie zniechęciło prowadzącej. Christian oczywiście nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, ale nawet nie starał się pokazać, że jest w porządku. Christian: '''Korea ma tyle ciekawych miejsc, a ty pokazujesz nam jakiś rynek? '''Seba: Zamknij się tam, ty... ty... Fajnie tu, jak na Świebodzkim! Taeyeon: Co prawda, mogłabym wam pokazać Seoul Tower, Pałac królewski... Ale po co, skoro i tak to was nie obchodzi. Wstyd się z wami pokazać nawet w domu. To jest tradycyjny rynek obok Wielkiej Bramy Południowej. Wiesz ile tu sklepów? I ta niezliczona ilość straganów. A bardzo mało sprzedawców zamyka swoją działalność w niedzielę. No i jest tanio. I jak to w Korei, jest tłok, można się zgubić. W samym Seulu jest ponad dziesięć milionów mieszkańców. Ryan: '''A mi się tutaj nawet podoba. '''Flora: '''Mi też. '''Taeyeon: No dobra. Dość tego, pora pogadać o dzisiejszym wyzwaniu. Trochę pozwiedzacie i dowiecie się trochę o koreańskiej muzyce i tym, jak bardzo koreańscy fani lubią shipować idoli. Stażysta podał jej metalowe pudełeczko. Taeyeon: Zadanie składa się z trzech części. W tym pudełku znajdują się trzy karteczki. Lider zespołu losuje jedną. Karteczka, którą wylosuje będzie oznaczała, do której siedziby wytwórni ma się udać. Adresu nie dostaniecie - musicie pytać. A Koreańczycy, pomimo nauki angielskiego, to dość słabo sobie radzą z tym językiem... Chociaż może wam się poszczęści. Megan: Wytwórni czego? Taeyeon: Wytwórni talentu, muzyki koreańskiej no wiesz. W Korei funkcjonuje tak zwana "Święta Trójca", czyli trzy największe wytwórnie. Są to: SM, JYP i YG. SM jest znana z... ze starych zespołów i częstego kupowania piosenek, JYP z tego, że założyciel również jest muzykiem, a YG... Wiecie, PSY, ten od Łoppa Gagnam Stajl. Taeyeon (pokój zwierzeń): W sumie, to oppa '''ma znaczenie. Często tak fanki nazywają swojego idola, ale generalnie oppa to inaczej taki zwrot młodszej dziewczyny do starszego brata czy przyjaciela. Unnie znaczy dosłownie starsza siostra i tak jest stosowane też do starszej dziewczyny przez młodsze dziewczynki. '''Seba (pokój zwierzeń): No kurwa świetnie. Jak zwykle pod górkę. Wiatr biednemu w oczy, piasek, czy tam coś tam w dupę... Taeyeon: I taka podpowiedź... Nie radzę iść tam pieszo. Chyba, że chcecie sobie w rzece popływać. Christian: szepcze Chanel do ucha Od pływania się chudnie... Chanel: Chyba. Zaraz. Ci. Przywalę. Taeyeon: 'Chaebol? ''Przed szereg wyszedł Seba. '''Seba: No pewka, że ja to zrobię. Odsuńta się. Wyciągnął kartkę i przeczytał zawartość. Seba: '''SM Entertainment. '''Seba (pokój zwierzeń): Brzmi jak nazwa jakiegoś klubu piłkarskiego. Korona Kielce, kurwa widelce!!! Taeyeon: Gratulacje. Vega: Czemu? Taeyeon: 'Bo należę do tej wytwórni. Może dlatego zacznę was szanować bardziej. A wy, Zzang? ''Do losowania wystawili się niemalże od razu Christian i Chanel. '''Ryan: szepnął do Flory Weź, bo ta dwójka się zaraz pozabija. Flora: '''Zaraz to mnie ta dwójka pozabija... '''Ryan: '''Nic ci nie będzie Florka, już ja o to zadbam. '''Flora: Ja to zrobię. Christian&Chanel: CO? Chanel (pokój zwierzeń): Od kiedy Flora zrobiła się taka pewna siebie? No nie, ona mi wszystko zepsuje, cały mizerny plan pójdzie się jebać. Muszę ją szybko ustawić do pianu albo będzie się więcej buntować. Ryan (pokój zwierzeń): No proszę, cicha woda brzegi rwie! Serio, jak na Florę to spore osiągnięcie, szkoda, że nie widzicie co się dzieje z nią i podwójnym C za kamerami... Flora (pokój zwierzeń): Chanel i Christian za bardzo chcą zdominować całą drużynę, w tym siebie nawzajem. Trzeba się pozbyć jednego z nich, inaczej będzie coraz gorzej. A tymczasem, niech się tym zajmie osoba neutralna. Flora wyszła przed szereg ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, bo szara myszka, a jednak coś próbuje zdziałać. Wylosowała kartkę. Flora: YG Entertainment. Taeyeon: 'Super. No, skoro macie już ustalone, gdzie się udacie mam wam tylko do powiedzenia jeszcze jedno. Macie czas ograniczony - kto pierwszy ten lepszy, ale uwaga, bo zespół, który jako pierwszy przybędzie otrzyma pomoc w dalszej części. Radziłabym się wam jednak spieszyć. Ekhem, pomocniku? ''Zza rogu wyłonił się mężczyzna. W dłoni trzymał pistolet. Nie był jakoś bardzo nietypowy. Zwyczajny chłopak, krótkie włosy i trądzik na twarzy. Trochę śmierdział od potu, a ubrania nie należały do zbytnio czystych. '''Megan: Ty chcesz nas zabić?! Taeyeon: Vitali! Odpalaj konfetti. Vitali: '''Sef nie ksycy, ja ni panimaju! '''Taeyeon: złapała się za głowę Start! Vitali, bo tak miał na imię chłopak wystrzelił pistolet, z którego jak już wiadomo konfetti rozsypało się na ulicy. '' ''Drużyny rozdzieliły się, każda poszła w swoją stronę. Godzina 17:00 left Megan: Wszystko super, tylko jak mamy z nimi rozmawiać skoro są z Azji? Anto: Brawo Meg! Wiesz na jakim kontynencie się znajdujemy. Wiesz, że angielski to język międzynarodowy? Vega: A wiesz też, mózgu, że Koreańczycy słabo rozumieją angielski? Anto: No dobra, ale istnieją też inne języki, którymi da się porozumieć. Megan: Na przykład? Anto: Język ciała. Megan: A, rozumiem! Ja umiem język migowy. Megan (pokój zwierzeń): Poważnie, dwa lata temu mieszkałam z głuchą babcią, było ciężko, ale dałam radę. Niestety umarła... Kiedyś pomyliła okno z drzwiami. Tak, była również ślepa. Vega: '''Mimika, gesty... No, dobrze. Szukaj takich, to może nam się poszczęści. '''Anto: Ja? A ty co, będziesz siedzieć na dupie i nic nie zrobisz? Vega: Nie. Ale spójrz, gdzie jesteśmy! To rynek w Seulu, mnóstwo małych rzeczy, tutaj znajdziesz niemalże wszystko. Seba: Aaa, walić to, jutro też jest dzień. Ja bym chętnie na browca poszedł. Seba (pokój zwierzeń): Najlepsze na takich placach są te takie malutkie pieski, co pływają w misce z wodą. Megan: Vega, to ty masz pieniądze? Vega: Dolary tak. O ile pamiętam, to dolary nie są walutą w Korei. Taeyeon (pokój zwierzeń): '''Walutą w Korei jest won. Przykładowo - dziesięć wonów to jeden cent. Tysiąc to dziewięćdziesiąt trzy centy. '''Vega: Phh, nie tylko dolarami można płacić. Można się pohandlować. Seba: Czym? Sprzedaż Megan? Anto: 'Mała wartość. ''Nagle Anto zobaczył na pewnym stoisku coś, co zawsze chciał. Były to... petardy. '''Anto: O kurwa! Pragnę ich. Spojrzał na cenę. Dwadzieścia tysięcy wonów (ok. osiemnaście dolarów) Jednak nikt nie wiedział ile to do końca jest na dolary amerykańskie. Seba: Ale zdzierstwo! Ja takie na placu bym za pięć dych kupił! Anto: Jak się nie da kupić, to trzeba kraść... Megan: Powaliło cię?! Vega (pokój zwierzeń): Sam prosi się o kłopoty. Seba (pokój zwierzeń): A mówią, że to Polaczki Cebulaczki kradną! A tu proszę! Megan: A co jak zamkną cię w jakichś obozach pracy albo nas wszystkich powieszą?! Vega: Megan, nie jesteśmy w tej Korei. Megan: Co? Anto: Co co? Megan: To są dwie Koree? Seba: W jakim świecie ty żyjesz? Megan (pokój zwierzeń): Jebanych magicznych jednorożców. Wkurza mnie już takie czepianie się mnie o wszystko. Jestem niekumata, ale ile można mi to wypominać? Ja o tym wiem! Anto zagadał jakiegoś sprzedawcę i ukradkiem zabrał sobie upragniony przedmiot. Vega (pokój zwierzeń): Anto, no... ty buntowniku. Anto (pokój zwierzeń): Jak się Vega zacznie burzyć to wsadzę jej w pizdę te petardę. uśmieszek Megan: To jak mamy już petardy to może się ruszymy? Anto: Znasz ich, na pewno nie są daleko. Drużyna krzątała się i sama nie wiedziała dokąd iść. Seba: Mając w swojej drużynie dwie najpowolniejsze osoby raczej nie trudno będzie je prześcignąć. Anto: Może urządzą zawody na przywoływanie świń. Megan: Nie mamy pieniędzy ani nie mamy środków transportu na dotarcie do wytwórni... Seba: Jak mieszkałem w Polsce to nigdy nie płaciłem za bilet. Jak widziałem kanara to wysiadałem i jechałem następnym autobusem. Vega: Nie jesteśmy w Polsce... Seba: To... przejebane! Vega: '''Kto wysyła ludzi bez pieniędzy na podróż... '''Megan: Musimy jakoś zarobić. Jakieś pomysły? Anto: Ja mogę ludzi poopalać... Vega: Chyba podpalać. Anto: '''Jak wolisz kicia. '''Megan: Zobaczmy... Ja... ja umiem akrobatykę, moi rodzice mają swój własny cyrk. Występowałam w nim czasami. Anto: Taa, a twoja matka to ta słynna baba z brodą? Megan: '''Niee? '''Megan (pokój zwierzeń): Skąd on się tego nauczył, od Vegi?! Megan: Seba, a ty co umiesz? Seba: Ja? Seba (pokój zwierzeń): Chlanie na potęgę, zerowanie 0,7, podjebywanie somsiada do skarbówki... Coś się znajdzie! Vega: Ja mogę powróżyć... Co prawda nie umiem koreańskiego, ale łamany angielski chyba umieją? Vega zaczęła szukać Koreańczyków chętnych do wróżb. Nie musiała jednak szukać daleko, choć trochę jej to zajęło żeby zarobić choć trochę na bilety dla drużyny (+ przejazd). Megan za ten czas położyła się na przypadkowym chodniku i założyła sobie nogi na głowę. Megan: Seba, daj czapkę, żeby ludzie mieli gdzie pieniądze wkładać! Seba: NJE!!! Seba (pokój zwierzeń): Żadna bździągwa nie tknie mojej czapusi z najeczki!!! Dziewczyny przykuły uwagę, wówczas zrobiło się wokół nich zbiorowisko. Anto przyglądał się temu obok, z dala od tłumu. Seba stał z nimi i machał do przechodniów, udając wielką gwiazdę (czyt. robiąc z siebie debila). Koreańczyk #1: Cing ciang ciong! (Popatrz co to za debil w czapce!) Koreańczyk #2: Cing ciang ciong! (Haha, ale beka, on chyba nie jest z nimi?) Koreańczyk #1: Cing ciang ciong. (Nie wiem, ale wrzucę im pieniądze, bo mi go szkoda.) Po pokazie dziewczynki podliczyły pieniądze. Megan: '''Tysiąc wonów, pięć... Dziesięć... Dwanaście tysięcy wonów. Starczy? '''Vega: Nie wiem. Ja mam... Dziesięć tysięcy i dwieście. Anto przyszedł do dziewczyn bijąc brawo. Anto: Moje gratulacje... Dałyście pokaz. Ja za ten czas znalazłem metro w okolicy. left Drużyna Zzang wyszła z rynku, kierując się na północ (wytwórnia jest na południu, za rzeką). Znajdowali się bowiem przy Parku Bukhansan. Ryan: Ale... wiecie gdzie my jesteśmy? Burger: Drzew dużo, zielone. Chanel: Kogo to obchodzi. Flora: Mnie. Chanel: Ty się zamknij, już się popisałaś przy losowaniu hipisko. Ryan: Dobra, luz. Najważniejsze, to być blisko ludzi. Flora: Ryan, Seul to duże miasto, dużo ludzi. Zawsze ktoś będzie. Christian: Nie no, ja was zaraz chyba zapierdolę. Christian (pokój zwierzeń): Mam serdecznie dość tych grubasek w moim zespole. Ani pożyteczne, ani jakoś super szybkie, tylko nas spowalniają i wkurwiają. Czemu los nas tak pokarał? Flora: Tam jest park, ale tam nie ma wytwórni... Musimy szukać rzeki. Ten park jest duży, nie sądzę, byśmy musieli tam iść. Ryan: Musimy się kogoś spytać o drogę. Chanel: A w życiu! To ludzie mają się mnie pytać! Christian: Kogo to obchodzi... Podszedł do przypadkowej Koreanki przechodzącej obok. Christian: Gdzie jest SM? Koreanka: Tam! wskazała drogę na południe Christian: Dziękuję. Koreanka: Do widzenia! Następnie Christian nakierował resztę drużyny. Wskazał ręką kierunek, w który muszą się udać. Christian: Widzicie? Tam. Burger: Czemu Christian wiedzieć, a Burger nie wiedzieć? Christian: '''Słuchałem co mówiła prowadząca. Słabi są z angielskiego, no ale żeby nie znać podstaw? '''Burger (pokój zwierzeń): Christian mądry... I fajny... rozmarzyła się Dobry kandydat dla Burger. Tylko kłócić się z Chanel... Godzina 18:30 left Drużyna na krótkich przyśpiewkach spędziła dość dużą trasę mijając przy okazji metro i parę innych (ah te wyprawy z Chanel&Burger, takie są). Ryan dostrzegł (kolejny) przystanek autobusowy. Ryan: Tam, przystanek autobusowy, stoi autobus. Christian: I czym zapłacisz? Burger: BURGER ROBIĆ TANIEC SEXY LA BOMBA!!! Wszyscy: Burger, NIE! Christian: Dobra, może uda nam się jakoś ubłagać... Wsiedli do autobusu. Chanel: Aaaa!!! Christian: Co?! Burger: Brak cukier?! Chanel: Moja widzka!!! Chanel poznała swojego jedynego widza na youtubie (jeden sub jest od niej samej). Nie była nią Koreanka, zwyczajna Amerykanka żyjąca w Korei. Chanel: Moja widzka!!! Bo wiecie, ja mam kanał Sweet Chanel Chocolate, nakręcam vlogi i w ogóle mój kanał się rozwija... Widzka: Aaa! Nie wierzę, że cię widzę! Widzka okazała się być kierowcą autobusu. Była dość drobna, podobna trochę do Flory, z tym, że miała prostą grzywkę a włosy nie były blond, a brązowe. Widzka: Bierzesz udział w sezonie? Chanel: '''Taak, widzę, że oglądałaś mój ostatni filmik! No jak widzisz mamy wyzwanie udać się do wytwórni... Jakiej? '''Flora: Ym... YG? Widzka: Chętnie was podwiozę! Ryan: '''To miłe, ale nie mamy pieniędzy. '''Widzka: Uuu przystojniaczku, nie martw się. Awww, ty i Chanel jesteście tacy słodcy! Shipuję was! Zapłacę za was. Christian (pokój zwierzeń): Co tu się, kurwa dzieje... Ryan (pokój zwierzeń): To wygląda na jakiś głupi żart, w którym zaraz zza mebli wyskoczy grupka facetów z kamerami i krzyknie "Haha, nabraliśmy was!". A jednak nie. Chanel: Szkoda, że nie możesz się pojawić w moim najnowszym vlogasku, bo nie mam telefonu! *o* Widzka: Cyknij ze mną selfie, proooszę. Dziewczyna błagała Chanel o zdjęcie, denerwując swoim piskiem drużynę. Chanel myślą stratega postanowiła wykorzystać dziewczynę. Chanel: Dobra, jak nas podwieziesz. Zrobiły sobie zdjęcie i odjechały. Godzina 19:25 left Drużyna zebrała się w metrze. Ku ich szczęściu informacje były po angielsku! Anto: Wreszcie jakaś dobra nowina. Megan: '''Wooow... Ale tu dużo... miejsca! '''Vega: To metro, Meg. Właśnie, nie zgubcie się, tutaj jest tłoczno. Słysząc to, Anto przywiązał sznurkiem dłoń Seby. Wyglądało to tak, jakby go ciągnął na smyczy. Anto: Będziesz moją suką... xD Seba: Auuuu!!! Pies na baby! Pozostało tylko wyrobić tymczasowe karty, doładować je i.. ruszamy! left Drużynę pod sam budynek przywiozła psychofanka Chanel. Było już trochę ciemno, dlatego wszyscy podziwiali widoki. Niebo, gwiazdy. Flora: Myślicie, że Chaebole już dotarły? Christian: Pewnie tak. Ryan: Dobra, wchodźmy. SM Entertainment, godzina 19:55 left W tejże wytwórni znajdowała się już cała drużyna. Podeszli do recepcji, w której przedstawili się. Następnie obsługa przyprowadziła ich do sali ćwiczeniowej, w której jedna z grup ćwiczyła właśnie choreografię. Była ich... dwójka. (jak komuś chce się sprawdzać kto to, to niech sprawdza) Obsługa: Witamy was w SM Entertainment, jednej z największej wytwórni. Dotarliście tutaj jako drudzy... Seba: Co?! Te wieprze były pierwsze?! Obsługa: Jeśli chodzi o drużynę Zzang, to owszem. Od dwudziestu pięciu minut jest w swojej wytwórni. Jesteśmy w tej sali, bo musimy włączyć telewizor. Prowadząca kazała. Obsługa włączyła telewizor i wsadziła płytę do odtworzenia. Wyświetlił się film. Taeyeon: Witajcie. Jeśli to oglądacie, to znaczy, że dotarliście na miejsce. Więc witamy w SM! Wytwórnia została założona w 1995 roku. Obecnie funkcjonuje tutaj wiele grup jak i solistów. Waszym zadaniem jest stać się jednym z największych artystów w Korei. Tak, właśnie. Stwórzcie swój własny duet, boysband, co-ed, girlsband... Solistę, co chcecie. Będziecie za to punktowani. Śpiew, choreografia, popis na scenie. Nikt wam nie każe samemu tego wymyślać, właśnie dlatego tutaj jesteście. Stwórzcie swoich artystów, zróbcie cover. Potem czeka was ostatnie wyzwanie, za które również otrzymacie punkty. Na końcu zostaną one zsumowane i przegrana drużyna odeśle dzisiaj kogoś do domu. Macie na to czas do północy. Drużyna, która przyszła jako pierwsza otrzyma dwa dodatkowe punkty do całkowitego wyniku. Brawo! Powodzenia! Koniec filmu. Obsługa wyłączyła telewizor. Anto: Nigdy nie słyszałem tej muzyki. Jakaś pomoc? Obsługa: Są tu jacyś jeszcze artyści tutaj... Ale tym nie przeszkadzajcie, mają niedługo comeback. Chaebole z recepcją poszły do innej sali ćwiczeniowej, gdzie zostali sami. Zostały cztery godziny. YG Entertainment, godzina 19:25 left Została tutaj przedstawiona taka sama procedura. Sala jednak była wolna. Właśnie kończył się film z Taeyeon. Christian: '''Dobra, wiem, komu mikrofonu na pewno nie użyczymy. '''Chanel: Oj już nie obrażaj... Christian: Nie mówię o tobie. Spojrzał się na Ryan'a. Ryan: Co? Ja? Żartujesz? Ja mam talent! Ryan (pokój zwierzeń): A talent trzeba szlifować. Ja chętnie zostanę solistą! Ryan: '''Przyjaciele, nie martwcie się. Ryan wszystko załatwi. '''Christian: Lepiej nie. Ryan: Sugerujesz, że nie mam talentu? Christian: Ryan, lubię cię, ale... nie nadajesz się do tego. Nikt się nie nadaje. A kogoś musimy wystawić. Flora odtwarzała na telewizorze występy na youtubie. Natrafiła na popularny taniec jednego z najpopularniejszych boysbandów , w którym sporo skaczą. Christian: Najważniejszy jest popis. Dobra, zaczynajmy. left Megan: Jest nas czterech, co możemy robić? Anto: Cokolwiek? Umie któraś z was śpiewać? Bo jak nie ma żadnych pomysłów, to trzeba wystawić Sebę. Ja na pewno nie wyjdę na scenę. Megan: A czemu nie? Seba: Właśnie, siedzimy w tym samym gównie, bądź przyjaciel a nie somsiad. Vega: Trzeba się zastanowić. Jest jakiś zespół z czterema dziewczynami, może to? Pokazała reszcie drużyny występ na żywo z telewizora. Anto: Zbyt babskie. Nie będę takich ruchów robił. Ich oczom wyświetliła się następna propozycja, a był to... taniec , który można zatańczyć w mniej osób. Megan: Haha, śmieszne. Mają kapelusz. Może oddasz nam Seba swoją czapkę do występu? Seba: Mówiłem już, nic wam nie oddam! Vega: Dobra. Zaczynamy trening. left Christian: Lochy, z życiem, z życiem! Chanel: Ja oczywiście główna tancerka, zawsze na przodzie. Christian: Chyba śnisz. Chociaż... Okej, spróbuj to spierdolić, a wylecisz. Chanel: Mówisz to za każdym razem a i tak jeszcze ze mną rozmawiasz. Christian: Bo masz wiecznego farta. Twoje i życie Burger to też żart. Chanel: Halo, halo! Ja byłam planowana!... Burger nie. Christian: Burger powinna czuć się urażona z tego powodu, bo powinno być na odwrót. Ryan: Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery... Ryan po cichu sobie ćwiczył układ, co wychodziło mu to... nawet dobrze! Flora gubiła się z tym wszystkim i próbowała nadążać za Ryan'em. W tle leciała muzyka, a jedynie święta dwójca się nie dogadywała. Burger przyglądała się konfliktowi. Burger: Burger nie lubić kłótni... Ryan: Luzujcie już. Trzeba wygrać, nie? Północ, występy Ćwiczenia zleciały im szybko. Nie mieli czasu na odpoczynek. Na tą godzinę zostali przywiezieni do wspólnego miejsca, jakim była scena koncertowa. Sala była zapełniona gośćmi (Koreańczykami, którzy kupili bilet). Pod sceną znajdował się stolik z trzema siedzeniami. Oczywiście było to jury. '' ''W skład wchodziły: Taeyeon, pomagier Vitali oraz... grubaska, której nie przedstawiono wcześniej. Dość niska, gruba, nosiła obcisłe legginsy, a łeb przykrywały jej blond loki. Na scenie pojawiła się nie grupa, lecz dziewczyna dobrze znana wcześniej, ubrana w obcisłą mini. Tori: Witajcie! Taeyeon poprosiła żebym przyjechała poprowadzić tę jakże nudną jak karta bankomatowa mojego eks bitwę na scenie! Uczestniczyć będą dwie drużyny: Chaebol z wytwórni SM oraz Zzang z YG. A o tym kto pierwszy wystąpi zadecyduje gra w papier, kamień, nożyce! Zzang&Chaebol: Wtf? Tori: 'Seba, Ryan, prosimy! ''Ryan i Seba wyszli na scenę. Papier. Kamień. Nożyce. '''Ryan: Yeah, wygrałem! Tori: '''Więc zaczynasz pierwszy! '''Ryan: Co? Tori: Wygrałeś, więc zaczynasz pierwszy. Nie mówiłam "kto przegra, ten zaczyna pierwszy". Ryan: Nic nie mówiłaś! Tori: To ja tu jestem od zasad! Zzangi wyszły na scenę. Zaczęła grać muzyka. Piosenka się zaczyna. Na przodzie stał Ryan, a za nim reszta. Nie zmieniali pozycji, wiedzieli, że to się źle skończy. Co tu dużo opowiadać, Ryan tańczył do rytmu. Jedynie on. Występ był katastrofą, Chanel z Burger ledwo się ruszała, a raczej sapały. Flora nie nadążała za rytmem, wszystko robiła z opóźnieniem. Christian... Cóż. Stał przy Ryan'ie i z wielkim grymasem na twarzy przypominał robota. '' Koniec piosenki. ''Oklaski. Zeszli ze sceny. Tori: '''Pięknie, genialnie, zajebiście y... źle. Jak ocenia to nasze szanowne jury? '''Vitali: My ni mamy casu na taniec! Ulicne dancery fajne! Dajem pięć punktów. Taeyeon: '''Meeh. Słabe dwa. '''Estera: '''Co to za chujowiny? Ja bym taki densing odjebała, że by wam śliny hektolitrami leciały! O, takie tam zero. '''Tori: Co z wynikiem siedmiu punktów daje nam dziewięć, bo otrzymaliście dwa za przewagę w poprzednim wyzwaniu! Dobra, wynocha ze sceny. Czas na ostatni występ dzisiejszego wieczoru! Czas na drużynę Chaebol. Tutaj nastąpiła zmiana, bowiem wszyscy byli w tym samym rzędzie, obok siebie. A ponieważ wybrali taki taniec, w którym się mało ruszają... Jakoś im poszło. Seba odprawiał tańce w stylu disco polo i bardziej się gibał niż tańczył. Anto... Każdy się śmiał z tego sztywniaka. Koniec występu. Oklaski. Chaebole zeszły ze sceny. Tori: Tu gorzej być nie mogło, bo jest tutaj Anto! Jak oceny? Taeyeon: No, ujdzie. Połowa dziesiątki. Vitali: Cztery!!! Estera: A bo ja wiem, wszyscy jesteście żałośni kwi kwi kwi Zero! Tori: Razem dziewięć! Co oznacza planowaną dogrywkę, czyli wyzwanie numer 3! W Korei bardzo ceni się shipy, a jeszcze bardziej jeśli idole to sobie okazują! Dlatego waszym zadaniem jest rozgrzanie publiki do tego stopnia, by wskaźnik o tam... Wskazała palcem na wskaźnik podobny do tego, który widnieje często na festynach (ten z dzwonkiem i młotkiem, tylko bez młotka) Tori: ...zadzwonił. Zadanie wygra drużyna, która jako pierwsza rozgrzeje serca fanów, a ich oczy zaświecą sercami, a ich ogień w oczach będą musieli gasić straż... Taeyeon: Tori, wystarczy. Tori: 'Zaczynamy! ''Na scenę wyszły oba zespoły. '''Vega: Dalej nie wiem co robić. Anto: No wiesz, trzeba rozpalić publikę miłością i innymi zbędnymi pierdołami. Tori: No, przyjmijmy. Na razie wskaźnik wynosi zero! Taeyeon (pokój zwierzeń): '''W Korei to najlepiej wychodzi między parą męską. Całuski w policzek, przytulanie się i inne, podobne rzeczy. To lubią fanki. Nie chodzi o udawanie męskiej pary, tylko wiecie o takie zachowania. '''Megan: Sebaaa... Chodź... Zaczęła go przytulać, ale on nie był zadowolony. Wskaźnik wyniósł jeden (na dziesięć - czyli nie zadzwonił) Seba nie był zadowolony, odepchnął ją i przypadkiem otarł się ramieniem o rękę Anto. Wskaźnik wyniósł trzy. Seba: '''Co?! '''Anto: No, dawaj, ocieraj mnie jeszcze tym ramieniem, te zboki lubią takie rzeczy. Seba: NIE JESTEM PEDAŁEM!!! Christian i Ryan spojrzeli się na siebie. Ryan: No... Ymm... Christian: Ja też nie, weź sobie Burger. Burger: Burger lubić buzi buzi! Ryan uciekał po scenie, Burger go goniła. Anto nic nie robił sobie z tego, że ma udawać, że bardzo bardzo lubi Sebę. Bawiło go to. W końcu dotknął rękami jego policzków. Seba: Zostaw mnie!!! Anto: Seba, zapakuję ci zaraz petardę... Wskaźnik wyniósł 8. Vega: 'Tak, to działa, jeszcze! ''Vega gwałtownie popchnęła Anto na Sebę. Anto dał mu buziaka w policzek. Wskaźnik zadzwonił. '''Tori: '''Brawo, wygrywa drużyna Chaebol! Czyli To oznacza, że drużyna Zzang odeśle kogoś do domu. Szkoda, że jak ja byłam w drużynie to nic nie wygraliście! '''Anto: '''W dużej mierze dzięki tobie. '''Tori: Stul pysk. Taeyeon weszła na scenę. Taeyeon: Moje gratulacje. Mam natomiast dwie niespodzianki. Nastąpią pewne zmiany w drużynach... Mianowicie. Vitali stanie się członkiem drużyny Zzang, a Estera Chaebol. Estera: CO?! Taeyeon: Nie możesz wiecznie żyć w piwnicy, nic nie robisz, przydaj się choć trochę na coś. A Vitali... A tak, żeby było sprawiedliwie. Przywitajcie się z nową drużyną. Anto: Czyli... Megan (pokój zwierzeń): Wiedziałam, że słyszałam jakieś głosy! To była ona! Anto (pokój zwierzeń): Hmm... Coś mi mówi, że... ''- nagranie ucięte'' Seba (pokój zwierzeń): Trzecia grubaska w tym programie? Jezuuu, ile można?! Vega (pokój zwierzeń): Ona zwiastuje kłopoty. Większe niż Chanel, Burger i Christian razem wzięci. Estera (pokój zwierzeń): kwi kwi kwi Nooo, zabawa się rozkręca! kwi kwi kwi Ceremonia left Zawodnicy wrócili z wyprawy. Taeyeon: No, moi drodzy. Szło wam tak dobrze na początku... Ba! Spotkaliście fankę Chanel. Jaka szkoda. No dobra. Jako pierwszy jeon otrzyma... Vitali! . . . . . . . . . Christian! . . . . . . . . . . . . Burger! . . . . . . . . . . . . Ryan! A ostatnia bezpieczna osoba to... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chanel! Flora, twój czas dobiegł końca! Flora: '''Co?! Jestem pewna, że tyle osób nie głosowało na mnie! '''Ryan: Ja na nią nie głosowałem, przysięgam! Christian: Ja też nie. Chanel, to twoja sprawka? Chanel: Co? Ja głosowałam na ciebie jak zwykle. Burger... Nie wiem. Pewnie na siebie, bo lubi swoje imię. Dwa głosy nie mogą wyeliminować Flory. Christian: To czemu ona odpada? Taeyeon: '''Cóż, wyniki takie są. Flora, żegnamy! Do Armaty! '''Flora: Żegnajcie przyjaciele... Zobaczymy się kiedyś... Christian: Żegnaj, jedna z trzech normalnych osób tutaj. Chanel: Dziwne, nawet na nią nie głosowałam. Flora wchodziła już do Armaty Wstydu. Ryan: Flora, czekaj! Flora: Tak? Ryan: 'Umówisz się kiedyś ze mną? ''Flora pocałowała go w policzek. '''Flora: Chyba tak, ale nie śpiewaj mi już więcej. Ryan: Czemu, nie podoba ci się? Flora: Umm... Możecie mnie już wystrzelić? Taeyeon: Papatki! Flora została wystrzelona. Taeyeon: I kolejna zawodniczka płci pięknej nas pożegnała! Jaka szkoda. Nie no, serio. Ja też liczyłam na Chanel. A kto odpadnie następnym razem? Dowiecie się w następnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Wyprawy Koreańskiej! Materiał dodatkowy Estera (pokój zwierzeń): Sabotowanie czas zacząć... w rękach trzyma skrzynkę z głosowaniem. Wyjmuje normalne głosy i wkłada zdjęcia z Florą i krzyżykiem na niej. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wyprawy Koreańskiej